When You Wish Upon a Star
by gadgetsandgizmosgalore
Summary: Sugar/Rory, Finchel, Arttany, Samcedes, Tike, Puinn, Sebtana Disney!Glee: When an orphaned girl wishes to be anywhere but where she is, she is transported to the land of Disney. With a few tweaks to their stories, she must help the princesses get their stories back on track. With the help of her 'Dream Guides', Wes and David, she could fix everything. Could.
1. Dream Guides

The footsteps were those of one who was unsuccessfully trying to keep quiet. The creaky floorboards provided no help for said one. Luckily, these footsteps were only heard by one girl. And being heard by this one girl in the large, depressing foster home could've been nothing less than fate.

Starley gently pushed the scratchy blankets away from her body, swinging her legs noiselessly over the cot. She padded out of the room of sleeping girls, easing the door to the hall open. Standing amidst portraits of the Lovely Care Foster Home's founder, Mr. and Mrs. Apricot, was a little girl. It was one Starley was not familiar with.

"What are you doing out here?" she hissed.

"I'm going to see the stars. I haven't made my wish yet." The little girl whispered, turning to continue towards the balcony. Starley, too stunned to speak, followed after her, knowing this might cost the girl her perfect reputation. When they emerged on the balcony, the little girl pulled the curtains closed behind them. "What's your name?"

"Starley."

"That's a pretty name. I'm Olivia. Now, Starley, make a wish." Olivia commanded, pointing to a golden wisp streaking through the sky. She could see Olivia's lips moving in an inaudible whisper: a wish.

"I wish to get out of here." Starley waited for a sign. A tornado to blow through Detroit and take her to Oz or something. Nothing. Olivia's optimism had made her actually believe that shooting stars granted wishes. Olivia yanked on her hand.

"It's time to go." She whispered. They made a quiet sprint back towards the bedroom.

Starley climbed, once again, underneath the scratchy blankets. Stupid stars, she though harshly. She rolled over on her side, tucking the blankets under her chin and she drifted into a very livid dream…

"What? Huh?" Starley mumbled, sitting upright sleepily. "Where am I?"

"You're Here!" a voice said cheerily. Starley laughed scornfully.

"No dip, Sherlock, but where is 'Here' and what time is it?" she asked again, looking around. She was in a meadow with lavender grass and cream-colored sky.

"You're Here and the time is Now." The voice said again. It was a male's voice- teenager, maybe? Starley's eyes found the voice's holder. There was a teenage boy standing there, but he looked an ice sculpture. "I'm Wes!" Wes was almost transparent, like if you held him up to the sun you could no longer see him. He also happened to be hovering a foot off the ground.

"This is a dream, isn't it?"

"Is it?" Starley smacked her forehead. Another boy, about the same age as Wes, appeared next to him, also hovering. He was a darker shade of transparent, if that makes sense. "This is David! We're the _Dream Guides!_"

"This is great! Now I have the Tweedles following me." She saw David turn to Wes and whisper;

"Are you sure she's the right one?" Wes gave him a look that she thought might have read, 'you idiot! Of course she's the one! How dare you doubt me?'

"Are you ready, Starley?"

"Oh, Starley! Do you mind if I call you Star?"

"Yes, I do mind."

"Too bad!"

"Just send me back!" Wes and David looked at each other and said in unison;

"She's ready!" Then they both snapped their fingers and Starley became unconscious again.


	2. Pocahontas

**Hello, lovely people! If you're wondering why I tagged this as 'Dalton Academy Warblers' it's because at least one of the warblers is hidden in the chapters. Although, Wes and David weren't exactly 'hidden'. If you want to know what Starley looks like, I always pictured her as looking a bit like Bella Thorne. This chapter is Sugar/Rory with Pocahontas but if you don't really care for them, you can just wait for my next update. Although this mostly focuses on Starley and not them. I'll be waiting for feedback so I know if you want more of the pairings or what. Enjoy! (Look for my baby Warblers!)  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_** or **_**Pocahontas**_**. Just Starley. **

Starley lurched forward, trying to dig her fingers in a tree's bark. She did a quick look around. "You're kidding me, right?" A grasshopper had jumped onto her hand. To her surprise, it started talking.

"Nope. You're seeing her."

"Wes?"

"Yep, and that's Pocahontas." Starley did a double take at the cricket and the beautiful girl weaving her way around the trees.

"I thought Pocahontas was an Indian. And wasn't she like, twelve?" Wes looked almost as if he was trying to roll his eyes.

"One word: Disney. And before you ask, you just need to fix it, okay?!" Wes chirped in a comically high voice.

While Wes was ranting, Starley had realized what she was wearing. She was wearing a leather dress with a satchel sewn from cloth around her waist. She didn't even have any shoes!

"So I just need to find out what's wrong and fix it. Easy enough." Starley said, and sprinted after Pocahontas. She soon realized that she must have taken a wrong turn, because she had arrived in a small village and people were flocking towards a longhouse at the head of the village. Wes was mumbling something into her ear, but she was no longer listening.

"Where is my daughter?" a large man asked. Starley guessed it was the chief. _Chief Powhatan?_

"Starley, find her now!" Wes hissed. Starley dodged many villagers, happily bounding towards their chief. Starley had been running for as little as two minutes when she came upon a canoe. "Take it to the waterfall." Wes ordered. She pushed the canoe into the water, swinging her leg over the side of it, but falling in on accident.

Starley was almost to the waterfall when she saw a flash of someone's body at the top.

"Poca-" Starley started to yell, but Wes shouted into her ear.

"No! That's Sugar! You must call her Sugar!" Starley was confused, but didn't protest.

"Sugar! Come down here!" Starley yelled in perfect Algonquian. She put a hand to her mouth and looked at Wes. He nodded his tiny grasshopper head. A girl ran and jumped off the cliff, diving gracefully- _straight towards her boat!_ She put her hands into the water, trying to push away the canoe. Sugar landed beside the boat and Starley waited impatiently for her to flip the canoe over. _1…2…3_- _splash!_  
Starley's head resurfaced underneath the canoe, face to face with a girl about eighteen with caramel hair and brown eyes. She also had the same exact skin color as Starley. The only thing she could think was; _how is she going to sing _'Colors of the Wind'_?_

"Uh…uh…your dad is home." Starley offered. A smile graced Sugar's face and she flipped the canoe over, surprising Starley and Wes. Sugar had already righted and entered the canoe before Starley could comprehend. She put her hands on the canoe's sides and pushed into it, but she landed almost on her neck, her legs hanging out the other side. Sugar giggled and took the large stick Starley had been using as a paddle. "Hello? Neck is still breaking!" Starley managed to wiggle her shoulders upward so her neck wasn't pressed to the canoe's bottom anymore. A raccoon suddenly crawled into her lap and she let out a small yelp. Sugar looked at her strangely.

"Do you not remember Jeff? He sure remembers you." Sugar smiled.

"Oh, yeah! I- I remember J-Jeff." Starley stammered, still scared off the raccoon- Jeff, apparently- licking her face. They continued paddling silently towards the Algonquian village, Starley unnoticeably looking for Wes. Sugar was the one to pull the canoe to shore. She then took off towards the longhouses Starley had seen when she'd first arrived in the village. "Wes?"

"Here, I'm here." Wes cheeped. He was standing on her shoulder now.

"Have you always been there?"

"Follow her!" Wes exclaimed, noticing Sugar was gone. Starley clambered out of the canoe, tripping over the oar and dodging a hummingbird whizzing past her.

When she emerged in the clearing to the village, the people were going about their daily business, Sugar disappearing inside her father's longhouse.

"Where's she going?" Starley whispered, waving to some a group of women sewing beads on dresses.

"Her daddy's going to tell her who to marry." Starley remembered this part of the movie. Sugar poked her head out of the longhouse and she followed her gaze. A few children were tugging on a man's clothes and arms, but he remained unmoving, his facial expression never changing. She could feel Wes's give a violent shudder.

"Wes?"

"I'm okay, it's just…how can anyone love him?"

"Wes, that's the point. Remember? Pocahontas loves John White, but her dad once her to marry, um…Kocoum. Right?" Wes made what she guessed was a disapproving face, and hopped onto her head. Just then, Sugar came rushing from the longhouse, pushing past men and women, bounding towards the trees. "More running?" Starley moaned, and took off after her.

"She's going to see Mother Emma." Starley gave a confused look, but Wes didn't see because he was still riding on top of her head. She could feel him holding onto small clumps of her hair as she ran.

"Mother….Emma?" She panted, skirting quickly around a tree.

"A lot of things change around here."

"Good...to…know. Ahh!" Starley turned her face to side hastily, her cheek colliding with a tree.

"Be quiet!"

"Like I was trying to hit this tree!" Starley scream-whispered, something the older girls did a lot at the foster home. Wes's wings beat in an urgent rhythm that Starley guessed was how grasshoppers controlled their anger. She looked around the tree cautiously, aware of voices behind it.

"Where is my path?" Sugar said to a giant tree, whose branches were longer than any Starley had ever seen before. Suddenly, the tree grew _a face_? _Oh, right_, Starley thought. _Mother Willow_. The tree- _Mother Emma?_ - chuckled.

"Your mother asked me the same question." Mother Emma said with a smile.

"Wes?"

"_Shhhh!_" Mother Willow and the girl's conversation lasted for a few more minutes, but the listener and her _Dream Guide_ were too busy trying to control their breathing to listen.

Sugar was climbing into a canoe when Starley realized she should probably go. Wes was still fidgeting on her head.

"Wes?"

"What now?"

"Why is Poca- I mean, Sugar, not afraid of me? No one here really has red hair." Starley stated. Wes took a while to respond.

"Well…you're sort of important to the plot." Starley let out a bitter laugh.

"Of course I am!"

"You are, actually. Sugar knows you as, um, Nakoma." Starley froze and whirled around, but remembered that Wes was on her head. She had, though, knocked him onto her shoulder. "_Hello?! _How about a heads-up?"

"So you mean to say, that I'm Sugar's best friend? How am I supposed to be her best friend when I know absolutely nothing about this place and- oh my gosh!"

"What? What?"

"John Smith!" Wes was about to ask where John Smith was, for he should not have been in this version, but Starley had already took off towards the village of Algonquian people. When Wes could see where he was, he was confused. _Why are we on a beach?_ "They're here."

"Yeah, so? And get back! Don't you remember, '_savages_?' " Starley swatted at her shoulder. Wes made a strange noise, which may have been a scream. "Hey, um, this is going to sound extremely crazy, maybe even insane-"

"Same thing."

"-but you just need to live out your days until the cornfield." This time, she plucked Wes off her shoulder and hurled him at a nearby tree. Unfortunately, a hummingbird decided her wanted to fly in and catch him at that exact moment. "Thank you, Nick." Wes grumbled.

"Nick?"

"It's my name." Nick said quickly enough that she couldn't decipher what he was saying. Starley nodded and take a deep breath.

"Where's my house?" She could see Wes's teeny face twitch: a smile.

"-and then he said- and I was like- but she didn't- and it was just _really _awkward!" The two girls burst into gales of laughter, Starley grabbing onto a cornstalk for support. Sugar was keeled over as well. Then there was a rustle and both girls froze. Wes's constant twitching even stopped, which Starley would have been grateful for if she'd not been so shock. A man pushed through the cornstalks. He was an Englishman, but he was no John Smith.

"What are you doing here?" Sugar asked urgently, grabbing one of his wrists. The man's dark eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"I wanted to see you." He said and when he said it, Starley was stunned once more. Because when you talked, Starley realized something. This man was Irish.

"Rory," Sugar whined. _Rory?_

"Wes, why is John Smith _Irish_?" She whispered. The grasshopper jumped down from his hiding spot in her hair.

"I told you things change." Sugar and Starley bickered over letting her go with Rory.

"No! We have to- and you need to- and, yeah!"

"Please? Don't tell anyone. You're the best!" Sugar squealed and pulled Rory along. Starley rolled her eyes, continuing to pick the corn. A man ran up to her, the same one Sugar was supposed to marry, and he started talking.

"Where is Sugar? Is she gone again? Tell her she needs to stop running off. It's dangerous out there. And she listens to you."

"Yeah, right." She muttered. Kocoum stalked off solemnly.

"Okay, now's the time. You met Rory; now go send Kocoum to his doom!" Wes said happily, attempting to pump his fist into the air. Starley started walking down the path Kocoum had just done. She walked along the edge of the cornfield. When she found Kocoum sitting with his back to her, she opened her mouth to speak but quickly turned around and ran the other way. "What are you doing?"

"I can't do it."

"What?"

"I can't send him out there. He'll see Sugar and Rory kissing and then he'll attack and Thomas will shoot him. And guess what? All. My. Fault." All that was heard for the next few minutes were the songs drifting through the village and Wes's wings.

"This is beyond us, Star. Y-you have to tell him." And so she did. And when she woke up the next morning…

_"Savages, savages, barely even human!"_ sang the tribe. She looked to Wes, mortified.

"Don't just stand there!" He whisper-screamed. "Go find Sugar."

Sugar paddled her way down the river, humming a sad melody. _What could I have done, _she tried to reason with herself. _Nobody listens to a silly girl._ When she arrived at her destination, she practically fell onto her familiar stump.

"What troubles you, my child?" Mother Emma cooed, trying to wipe some sap off her trunk with her branches.

"Execution- can't stop it. Not anymore." Sugar wept at the base of Mother Emma's trunk. Mother Emma was silent. She heard a rustling in the trees behind her. Then a soft singing started, flowing like it was being carried on the wind.

_Listen with your heart  
_Sugar looked up, searching for the voice. Or maybe it was the wind. Mother Emma had always said that the wind carried voices.

_You will understand  
_She stood up abruptly. "Have you found your way, child?"

"I have, Mother. I have." And with that she took off towards her canoe and paddled harder than ever before.

"Oh man, I haven't sung like that since…I don't even know!" Wes gave Starley a look and urged her forward. She continued through the forest, saddened at how familiar it was becoming to her. When she arrived on the ledge where they were going to continue the execution, Sugar was speaking loudly, with authority, and she had her head laid on top of Rory's.

"I will choose my own path!" She finished. There was silence. Chief Powhatan surrendered.

"My daughter is wise." He said, and laid down his spear. "We should all be more so." Squabbling erupted below them, Englishmen laying down their guns. Except one. There was always one. A single shot flew towards the chief.

Rory took it.

Silence. No one said anything. But as Native Americans raced to aid Rory, the Englishmen were busy with their 'oh-so-wonderful' governor. Then something hit Starley in the back of the head and she fell forward, unconscious before she hit the ground.

"All right! You did it!" Someone shouted as Starley opened up her bleary eyes. She sat up, queasy.

"What?"

"You fixed _Pocahontas_!" Starley realized she was back in the meadow with her so-called _Dream Guides_. Wes had been shouting. This time, instead of begin transparent, Wes and David were both a neon orange color.

"Yeah, but…" David trailed off. Wes looked at him sadly. "_Dream Lord_ doesn't like that it didn't take you much effort." Starley almost fainted again from the ludicrous statement.

"_Effort_?! I lost fifteen pounds from chasing Sugar! And I killed someone! And I had to put up with Wes! WES, for Pete's sake! I think it took more effort than it takes to oh, I don't know…LIVE!" Starley screamed.

"Ready, Star?" Wes asked gloomily.

"Excuse me?! No, I'm not ready! Nor will I ever be ready, so send me back home. _Now_." Wes and David snapped their fingers. And Starley was out like a light.

**Okay, I would like to know which pairing in the description you want next and what Disney story for them. Bye-bye! ~ gadgetsandgizmosgalore**


	3. Cinderella

**Hello! Sorry it's been so long, I had writer's block. Funny, Random thing: My sister wrote a song about Writer's Block. Anyway, this is Puinn. Or Puck/Quinn. I'm not extremely in love with this one, but you know how it goes. And things may seem rushed and stuffers. And sadly, no warblers. *Insert sad face* ENJOY!  
Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee **_**or **_**Cinderella**_**.**

Starley jolted forward once more, seeing nothing but blue. She looked up and realized something. "OH SWEET MOTHER OF RAINBOWS!" She screamed.

"Shh, you'll wake Cinderelly." A mouse scolded. He was sitting right next to her.

"B-b-but you're a mouse!"

"Yeah, and so are you Star-Star." Starley jumped to her feet.

"Wait, _David?_" The other mouse nodded his head fervently.

"We've got to get this whole thing figured out. I mean, this one is really messed up." Starley's eyes got wide.

"What do you mean, 'messed up'?" Just then, a girl walked into the room. "Holy cannoli! Is that supposed to be _Cinderella_?" David nodded. Starley knew she would never succeed in finding _her _the prince. This Cinderella was dressed in nothing but black, ratty clothes. She had a silver ring through her nose and pink dye staining her messy blonde hair.

"Stupid sisters," She muttered. Starley and David exchanged nervous glances. Then "Cinderella" took out a lighter and a white stick. And then she- _Cinderella was smoking!_

"_David!"_ Starley hissed. He jumped onto a crate and started climbing up a barrel next to her.

"Hello, Quinny!" He said happily. Quinny looked at him and turned away.

"S'up, Mousy." She replied coolly. "Quinny" got down on her knees and started looking behind crates and other tubs filled with cheese and stuff. "Where's your other friend, Mousy?" Starley had been busy jumping from crate to crate, not even wondering what "Quinny" was looking for. _Oh_, she thought. _She's looking for me_. She leapt out of a particularly full crate in front of her.

"Hi…Quinny?" Starley offered.

"It's Quinn." Quinn corrected. She scooped up David and proceeded to exit the room. Starley barely had enough time to slip through the door. They emerged into a large room. Two teenage girls about eighteen and a woman were bickering on a couch.

"-not fair to anyone!" the Hispanic girl shrieked.

"I'm still confused." The blonde one pouted. The mother got up and walked out of the room.

"What are you two whining about now?" Quinn asked dispassionately.

"Mom won't let us wear our future wedding dresses to the Prince's party." Quinn's breath hitched and her eyes narrowed. Starley started to feel faint. She fainted just before she heard

"What party?"

"-not just for you!" was the first thing Starley heard when she had awaken. She was in a different setting now.

"What-?"

"Oh look, the horse is finally awake." Said a voice. It took a moment for her to realize that it was directed at her. She tried to stand up, but fell back down. On four legs.

"Oh no," she groaned. "Do all animals talk now?"

"I don't see why not." said the voice again. She opened her eyes to the best of her ability and saw who was talking to her. A teenage boy about the same as age as Quinn and her sisters, was sitting on a bench across from her along with another boy. The other boy had brown hair and brown eyes and wasn't at all that interesting. It was only the one talking the interested her. He had a _Mohawk!_ "Want to go for a ride, girl?" he asked. Starley furrowed her eyebrows. "Or not."

"What about your party?"

"I got the maids on that. Twenty bucks for them to keep their mouths shut and for them to clean up after. I'm good. Oh and Finn, you better get back to whatever you need done." The other boy- _Finn?_ - got up and walked out of the stable.

"So this is what the _Dream Lord_ meant by 'no effort'. How is a horse supposed to get that so-called prince to fall for Skanky Cinderella?" Starley muttered under her breath. Then Starley had a brilliant idea. If only David could get Quinn to that party…

David was pacing back and forth in the attic, Quinn puffing smoke out of her mouth at each step.

"What're you so worried about, Mousy?" She asked, flipping another page of her _Skanks Weekly _magazine.

"Maybe I wouldn't be worrying if you weren't polluting my air!" he screamed back at her. She waved it off. David wished there was some way he could contact Wes, or at least Starley. She'd fainted and was probably at the Prince's home, trying to find a way to contact him. He grabbed a pencil from off of the small desk in Quinn's room. He wrote down a few notes. "Quinn, what does the Prince look like?" Quinn froze momentarily, like any mention of the Prince was an insult, and slowly got off her bed. She fished a year book out of her dresser drawer and flipped through its pages. Then she threw it at him. On the page was a picture of two boys, one with his tongue sticking out and both hands making a rock and roll signal. The other boy just looked extremely confused. David pointed to the first one.

"Please tell me this is the prince," He groaned. "Please!"

"Yes," Quinn replied stiffly. "That's him."

"Are you planning on attending his party?"

"I don't plan on it, no. I just…I guess I'm just wondering why those stuck up pigs were invited is all." She admitted. David hopped onto her lap.

"And you're positive that you've never had any interaction with the Prince? Ever?" Quinn shook her head.

"Positive." He hopped off her lap and landed on her floor. Her mother called up the stairs.

"Quinn? You need to do the laundry. Oh, and the girls' rooms are dirty. You must clean them as well." Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed, throwing her magazine on the floor, David diving out of the way of her black boots.

"Oh, Starley," He muttered. "Where are you?"  
~

"Will I ever find her?" Noah- preferably Puck- asked Starley. _So this is the "Prince"_, she thought. She had now learned the Puck was not a real prince, but the "Prince" of high school. Therefore, he lived in a castle. _More like an extremely big house_, she corrected herself. _Like Jay Gatsby_.

"Of course you will- who are we talking about again?"

"My dream girl," Puck sighed. "I'm just not finding the perfect one."

"You've dated every girl in town. You're running out of options." _I'm running out of options._

"Not every girl. It just seems like it." _Not helping!_ Starley began pacing back in forth on her four legs. For her part, this was taking even more effort than it seemed. Puck fell back against the wall of the stable. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her mind.

"Prince, go get your yearbook; we're gonna find you a princess!"

The two unlikely companions had been looking for about an hour now. One half of the duo had been scanning every face in the book while the other half looked for one face in particular. She found it near the last page.

"What about her?" Starlet asked enthusiastically, nudging the girl's picture with her nose. Puck made a face.

"Really?" Starley attempted to shrug. "That's Quinn Fabray, as in, _another-step-and-you're-dead _Quinn Fabray?"

"But she's pretty, right?" Puck hit his head against the wall because _she was pretty_. She was entirely _too pretty _for him. _Quinn Fabray,___he thought. _Quinn Fabray is the polar opposite of everything I want. So why do I want her?_

"Hello?" Starley prodded his shoulder again. "Earth to Puckerman?"

"I've got some…homework. I should…I should just forget this." He stammered, and pushed his way through the stalls of horses. Starley clenched her jaw. _Not good._

David smirked to himself. He'd succeeded in fixing every mistake the _Dream Lord_ had managed to cook up for Starley, while simultaneously keeping the "Princess" happy.

"Oh, Mousey, do you think I look alright?" came Quinn excited, squeaky voice. He hardly recognized it.

"Darling, please! You're working with professionals-" He gestured towards the squirrels, mice, and birds tugging on fabric and jewelry. "-that know how to make you look good!" This was a lie. He had no idea if Quinn's Attic Friends knew the slightest thing about fashion. When Quinn entered the room, David's jaw dropped. She looked…she looked…_ridiculous_. Bright blue eye shadow and bright red lipstick coated her face. And the dress…words could not even begin to describe the monstrosity. He said nothing, just stared.

"I told you it was grand!" One bird chirped.

"Go on, girl!" Another squeaked. David let her walk out her bedroom door. After a few minutes a door slammed. He rushed to the window. Quinn was down there alright, and she did not look good. In a spur-of-the-moment jolt of energy, David leapt out the dirty, cracked window. He landed in a pail of water, submerging underneath the inky surface. Pulling himself from the water, fur clogged with water, David managed to stumble towards her sobbing frame. He bit his lip. _Fairy Godmother_, he thought. _Where are you?_

"Why're you crying, Punkin'?" A voice asked. David contained his jump for joy. He looked up and his eyes boggled. _Some Fairy God Mother_.

"Party…wanted…stupid." Was all Quinn managed to choke out.

"A party, huh? I can help you with that!" The woman smiled. "By the way, I'm Shannon. Shannon Beiste."

Starley was mad- no, not mad, furious. It was ten-thirty and Cinderella was not at the ball. NOT GOOD! She'd been dodging Romantic Sweethearts trying to have a romantic first kiss on her back for the entire party. She'd even had to bit one of them. Something occurred to her and she took off down towards Quinn's house.

Starley arrived just in time, too. Quinn, a lady she assumed was the fairy godmother and David all standing in the driveway yelling about how she was supposed to make it to the party.

"Well, I'm just a mouse! I can barely lift an ounce let alone a _human being!_"

"She can't take my car it's as dead as a tennis racket in a locker full of ginger ale!" A long confused silence followed that.

"Um…I was going to make a cool entrance but that comment just ruined it. But, I do hear one Miss Quinny Fabray needs a ride to a party." Starley had to admit, David had done a really nice job. Quinn's hair looked as if he'd scrubbed her scalp raw, trying to get rid of the Pepto Bismol coloring. It was in tight curls now. She wore a blue dress that had a spirally skirt and a bedazzled top. She was just…flawless. Her eyes brightened.

"Really?" She had really changed since Starley left for Puck's.

"Really. Now let's go!" Shannon helped Quinn onto Starley's back before they were off. David barely had any time to latch onto her back before they were zooming towards the Prince's.

Puck had gone through every guest in his house. Twice. Quinn hadn't come. Of course he hadn't exactly invited her personally, but then again, he hadn't invited half the people here personally. He just guessed the word would eventually come around to her. Then, Puck heard the door open and he could see a face. No not _a face_. More like…a mask. Well, not a mask. She had makeup the prevented him from seeing who it was. Although he had a hunch, he wasn't one to assume. The girl looked around uncertainly. He made his way to her.

"Hi, I'm Puck." Puck said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" That voice. It was…familiar.

"Something like that," he replied. "It's really crowded in here."

"Yeah, I was just going to go outside."

"Really, may I join you?"

"I don't see why not." She said, blushing. They took a walk, laughing at the boy that fell down Puck's well. The night seemed to be going their way.

Starley and David were staked out in the window of her stall. Quinn and Puck were making their jobs so much easier. David had sighed in awe when they'd started dancing.

"Dancing in the moonlight," he whispered. "It's got to be the most romantic thing that ever happened."

"Yeah, whatever. The point is, the story's almost over and I really need to sleep." They were quiet for a few minutes when he suddenly got very tense.

"Starley, what time is it?"

"Like, almost twelve, why?" Starley replied casually. She was too busy watching the two teenagers.

"Get out there." David commanded simply. Starley looked at him strangely. "Go. _Now_." He said now, more serious. There was something urgent in his voice that made Starley gallop towards Quinn. And when she was at her side, she could see why.

"Oh, no! My sisters!" Quinn looked scared, terrified. Starley neighed loudly and Quinn quickly mounted her. Puck was confused. 1) That was _his_ horse she was riding on. 2) What's wrong with her sisters? He chased after her, but Starley was too fast and they were gone.

Two days later, Quinn was getting ready for school. Her mouse, David, was waiting patiently on her bed.

"You ready for this?" he asked. She shrugged and grabbed her tattered backpack. She'd gone back to herself after the party, dying her hair back to its former pinkness. The nose ring was back, of course, and so was the heavy eye makeup.

"No one knows it was me," She said, scooping him up. "Especially not him, so I'm good." She heard David sigh. Starley had run back to The Prince's house, so he was, once again, the one fixing up Quinny. They walked to her school and to her locker. Then to her first class. She felt someone slide into the seat next to her. _This is new_, she thought. Quinn glanced up. _The Prince?_ Sure enough, Puck was sitting next to her, smiling.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Was that you at my party?" Quinn tensed. What was she supposed to say? _Yes, I was the one you fell madly in love with at your party,_ her heart told her to say. Although her brain said something different.

"No," She said automatically. "It was not." Quinn couldn't feel his eyes on her anymore, and the heat radiating off his body was gone. She was alone.

"How is this like _Cinderella?"_ Starley asked Puck after the party.

"Because she showed up at my party. We _danced_. Then she rode away."

"What did she leave?"

"What?"

"Please, Puck. In _Cinderella_, Cinderella leaves her glass slipper behind. What. Did. She. Leave." Puck thought about this for some time before answering, and his answer was heartbreaking.

_"She left a memory." _Starley turned to look at him.

"We'll find her, I promise."

After Quinn had gone to sleep that night, David slipped out of the house and started towards Starley's stable. When he arrived, she was pacing back and forth.

"Hey," he said.

"We have to find a way to get them together." She replied instantaneously. David nodded. They brainstormed for two hours.

"I've got an idea!"

When Quinn arrived at school, Puck's friends were taking pictures of every girl in the hallways. One snapped a picture of her, making her stumble backwards. Soon the hallways were cleared and she went back behind the bleachers. There she smoked be herself.

Puck had spent all of second and first period using the makeup program. He scanned the girls' picture on the computer and put the makeup on them. None of them matched. He'd almost skipped Quinn's picture, but instead saved it for last.

"The moment of truth," he muttered. The computer continued to whir to life, and he put the makeup on her. Puck gasped. It was a perfect match. He printed out the picture.

Quinn's last cigarette had been used already. She was just sitting behind the bleachers, listening to the football coach yell had sweaty boys running around throwing a ball to each other. Suddenly a large clanging sound distracted her from her listening. Quinn looked towards the noise. There was Puck.

"I told you, it wasn't me." She said, turning away from him. He sat down next her.

"But it was you," Puck insisted and made her look at the picture in his hand. It was of her. Or rather, the picture of her taken this morning with an exact replica of the makeup she'd had on at the party.

"You found me out," she laughed bitterly. "Now leave me alone."

"No, you see, I think I love you." And with that, they kissed. Quinn knew, deep down, this was precisely what she'd wanted. Both of them felt a hazy mist settle around them, but that just made their kiss even more vivid.

Starley woke up in the lavender meadow. She'd wanted to see it. David and Wes were shining bright blue now, hovering in front of her.

"Well done!" Wes squeaked. She propped herself up on her elbows and rubbed her eyes.

"I can go home now, right?" She asked, hoping he would say yes.

"No!"  
**Man, Wes, you sicken me! There should be a link on my profile for Quinn's dress. YAY! So couples/fairytales? Plz? ~ gadgetsandgizmosgalore**


End file.
